A conventional stapling device includes a staples receiving box which is received in the stapling device and receives staples therein. The staples are made to be ready for use when being bought and each staple is in a form of U shape. The staples are injected one at a time to by pushing an arm of the stapling device. The users have to re-load the staples because the staples run out within a short period of time. It takes a lot of labor to staple a lot mount of documents so that an electric stapling device is developed which staple the documents automatically when the documents is put on the platform of the electric stapling device. Nevertheless, the staples run out quickly and the users still re-load the staples frequently.